All a Matter of Trust
by Lizzie Langer
Summary: *Chapter2 up*This is set in America. Harry Is dating Cho Chang. They are the most popular kids in Hogwarts. Harry is having problems with his studies so he is assigned a tutor. But he forms a serious crush on her. Future H/H and Lily and James are alive.
1. Harry's Problem

All a Matter of Trust

By: Night Life

Quick Note: This is set in America. Harry Is dating Cho Chang. They are the most popular kids in Hogwarts. Harry is having problems with his studies so he is assigned a tutor. But he forms a serious crush on her. Future H/H and Lily and James are alive and Sirius is not convicted.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One:

Harry's Problem

Lily Potter, mother to a star athlete and wife to one of the best darn Aurors in the nation, walked into Hogwarts to see kids everywhere. She was there to see Remus Lupin, the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher and friend of the family. He had called Lily to discuss Harry's grades. Purposively from what Harry had told James and her he was doing fine. But from what Remus said to her, if he didn't raise his grade soon he would flunk DADA. That would knock him off the basketball and Quidditch teams and Harry would have to go to Saturday school. Something she didn't want for her son (She hadn't told James the flunking part). They had survived Voldemort's attack, so surely Harry would survive this. God only knew what she would do and what James would do once she told him. She reached Remus' office and knocked on the door. He called for her to come in. She walked in to find him talking to a girl Harry's age. She was wearing the school robes and had the Gryffindor crest.

"Hello Lily," Remus waved for her to come in and to take a seat next to the girl.

"Hello Remus, how are you?" Lily pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. She smiled to the girl next to her.

"I'm doing fine," He motioned to the girl. "This is Hermione Granger. I asked her to come here so we can discuss her being Harry's tutor." Hermione gave Lily a small smile.

"A tutor? Do you think he'll like that?" Lily who really didn't care what Harry thought, was more concerned for the girl next to her. Harry had a tutor once before and he ditched every single session they were to have. The tutor gave up a week into it.

"Harry's open to ideas. Plus his basketball and Quidditch career is on the line if he doesn't bring up his grade. He should follow through on this," Remus handed Lily a piece of parchment. On it were Harry's past six grades in Remus' class. They were: five F's and one D-.

"I always saw him studying and he goes to the library at night. How are his other grades?" Lily was deeply scorn. She had trusted her son to be studying on his own and going to the library. 

"From what I heard, he's barely cutting it. The couches of the basketball and Quidditch teams have threaten to take him off if he doesn't raise his grades. His teachers have done the same. His friends on the teams have pushed him to study so he can play. Someone's either stopping him or he just doesn't care. I'm thinking its the latter because the Harry I know wouldn't want his grades low," Remus glanced at Hermione. "She's at the top of all her classes. I think the study sessions should be at your house Lily. So this time he won't be able to get out of it."

"Yes, I do think that is a good idea. James and I will talk to Harry tonight. Hermione thank you for helping him. James and I are truly grateful you'll be doing this," Lily gave Hermione a smile. Hermione nodded.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Potter," Hermione shook Lily's hand and Lily gave Remus a hug.

"Thank you Remus," 

"Let's just get Harry's grades up. Then you can thank me,"

"Well I better be going. I have to go home and get dinner started and prepare James for when Harry's comes home," She started to leave.

"Study session's start tomorrow!" Remus called to her. She nodded and started to walk down the familiar hall. She stopped dead her tracks when she saw her son necking some girl who looked older then him.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled at him. He spun around and looked strait at his glaring mother.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" He looked at the kids who were starting to form a circle.

"YOU SHOULDN'T WORRY WHY I'M HERE! WHAT YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN YOU GET HOME! ONE YOU ARE GROUND FOR YOUR GRADES-YES I KNOW ABOUT THEM-SECOND YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THIS LITTLE DISPLAY!" She yelled at her son. She turned to the girl who he was opening necking. She looked Chinese, but lily couldn't tell. "AND YOU YOUNG LADY! DO YOU HAVE NO DIGNITY?"

"Look Mrs. Potter! You have no right to reprehend me! Harry here is a grown boy and he could do whatever he wants!"

"How old are you young lady?" Lily stopped yelling for the moment.

"16 and how old are you grandma?"

"I'm 37 and the names Lily Potter, Ms. No Dignity. Where's Snape when you need him?" Lily mumbled the last part. She turned to Harry. "If you don't come home right after school today you'll be in so much trouble, you'll be grounded until I'm dead. Do you hear me young man?"

"Yes mom," Harry bowed his head.

"Good. Now get your books and get to class and you Ms. No Dignity," She turned to the girl. "Don't you ever come near my son again!"

"Whatever grandma," the girl walked away and Lily turned to her son.

"What's her name, Harry?"

"Cho Chang. Look mom she's right. I am a grown boy. I'm 15 for God's sake!"

"Harry just get to class," Lily walked out of the school. She got on her broom and flew home. Little to her knowledge, some one was watching her. Someone who would later help her.

~*~*~*~

When Lily got home, she saw the garage door open. Inside to men were working on a motorcycle. One had long black aging hair while the other had short black aging hair and glasses. Lily placed her broom against the wall and waited to be noticed.

"Did you see the Quidditch game last night? Cannons are going to make it this year," The man with shaggy black stated.

"No Sirius, not this year," the other man replied. "The captain isn't focused enough."

"James, James, James, when will you ever learn that the cannons are going to make it this year?" Sirius grabbed the wrench. Lily cleared her throat grabbing James and Sirius' attention.

"Lily, hi hon. How was your day?" James got up wiping his hands on a cloth trying to get rid of all the oil. He pulled her into a hug and kiss.

"Oh I swear to God, I'm going to kill our son!" Both James and Sirius were taken back by the outburst. Sirius pulled up a crate and sat down. James followed suit.

"Now Lily you don't mean that," James tried to calm his steaming wife. She was pacing and by the looks of it wearing down the garage floor.

"Darnnit James! You'd want to kill him to!"

"What do you mean 'I'd want to kill him to'?"

"He's been lying to us! He's failing DADA! He's barely making his other grades! He hasn't been going to the library like he says! Plus I catch him today necking some chick older then him in the halls of Hogwarts!" Lily yelled.

"James is a year older then you," Sirius pointed out. 

"That's not the point padfoot," James stated, his temper rising by the minute. "We didn't raise him to lie or neck some chick until he's out of the house."

"JAMES!" 

"Well we have Lil,"

"What are you two going to do?" Sirius asked, watching as his two friends, two best friends, plan their son's death.

"Remus got Harry a tutor. She the top of her grade. He'll be having study sessions starting tomorrow," Lily answered.

"He'll ditch them like he did with the last tutor," James stated the obvious.

"He'll be having them here. I don't know the times, but I have a feeling he'll pay attention. She's pretty and very kind," Lily seemed to calm down a bit.

"What was the girl's name Harry was necking?" Sirius asked.

"Cho Chang. Take away the C and its Ho Chang. That's exactly what she is, a tramp," Lily's face went the color of her hair. 

"Do you want me to stay for dinner? Just so you don't kill him?" Sirius suggested. "Remus could come and tell us about the times and what Harry should do." Lily and James were quiet for a moment.

"I think that will be a good idea," Lily replied. James nodded. "But he is grounded for his frades and the little display I caught in the halls of Hogwarts."

"Fine with me," James agreed. 

"I'll send the owl to Remus now," Lily got up and James and Sirius went back to the Motorcycle. 

________________________________________________________________________

Author Note: This is my second story. Please review!! I know its not the best but it will get better.

Next chapter: Harry comes home. Big fight. The next day he gets tutored and things start to develop. Will be out in about a week.

Harry Potter and the Doors to Heaven: Part two for chapter one will be out in about a week.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.


	2. The Dinner from Hell

All a Matter of Trust

By: Lizzie Langer (a.k.a Night Life)

Quick Note: I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, even if you did flame my story. This chapter is shorter then the other one, but its still important. So read on and I hope you like the story. (Sorry for any grammar mistakes)

_____________________________________________

Chapter 2

The Dinner from Hell

Harry Potter, came home right after school just like his mother told him. He looked at his watch and saw it was 3:30. From the moment his mother hand left the school, Harry was worried she would tell his father. If she did he would be hexed by morning. 'Lets hope they're in a good mood.' Harry thought as he set his bag in the foyer and walked into the living room. He saw his father and Godfather talking about Quidditch and heard his mom humming from the kitchen. 

"Hey Dad. Sirius," Harry said as he passed them to sit in a chair. His father and Godfather turned and looked at him. They both had a glint in their eyes and both smiled a wide smile.

"Hello Harry. How was school?" James asked Harry, knowing full and well how it went. 

"Fine, I have a ton of homework. Can I go to the library?" Harry asked, thinking his father didn't know about Cho or his grades.

"No, sorry son. Sirius and Remus are eating dinner here tonight and we'll be eating soon so go was up and get changed. Then set the table for your mother."

Harry nodded and did as he was told. He went to wash up. When he looked into the bathroom mirror, he saw his face dripping with water and his scar a bit red from rubbing hit to hard. The scar was what he got from the Dark Lord when he did the Avarda Kadarva. He had somehow survived it and this was the result, a lighting shaped scar. Surely he would survive tonight if the topic of he's grades and Cho came up. He went to his room and changed from his robe and uniform to jeans and a t-shirt. He went down stairs and set the table for five. By four o'clock dinner was ready and Remus had arrived. They were all eating when Lily brought up the topic of Harry's grades and Cho Chang. 

"Harry, your father, Sirius, Remus, and I have all decided you need a tutor," She said as calm as she could.

"A tutor! What do I need a tutor for? My grades are fine!" This wasn't the way Harry wanted to start the conversation but he had to defend himself.

"Don't talk to your mother that way," James' voice showing no mercy. "You're failing DADA and your other grades are below average! Don't you dare give me that 'I-Don't-Know-What-You're-Talking-About-Look'. You can't afford to fail this year or any year. Do you not want to be a legal wizard?"

"Yes!"

"We didn't raise you to lie to us either. You aren't studying or going to the library are you?" Lily asked, trying not to let her anger get the best of her. Harry shook his head. "Where are you going then?"

"Out with Cho,"

"With the tramp?" Lily finally lost her cool. "What have you been doing?"

"Lily calm down," Remus tried to calm his friend.

"Nothing more than what I did with Mel and all we did was make out!" Harry answered his mother with as much anger.

"You are forbidden to see that girl," Lily said sternly. "You will be tutored and you will not go ANYWHERE unless we give you permission to. Do you understand me young man?"

"Yes Mother."

Remus cleared his throat, "Harry your tutor will be Hermione Granger and your tutoring sessions will be here. You will start tomorrow right after school until 6. You will also have them on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays,"

"That only leaves Thursday open and I have practice on Tuesdays and Thrusdays,"

"Harry, your grades are more important than sports!" James fumed at how his once intelligent son was now more worried about sports and girls.

"Fine...can I be excused to do my homework?"

"Clear your plate and sit at the kitchen table," Lily answered. Harry nodded and cleared his plate. He got his bag and started to do his homework at the kitchen table.

"Will this work?" Sirius asked. He had been quiet for most of the dinner.

"I hope so. Hermione is so much like Melody that we just might get him back on track. Just like she did." Remus answered. Lily and James agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author note: I know this chapter is short but its a fill in for the next chapter. More will come with the tutoring and about how Melody and Hermione are alike. Ron, Ginny, and all the other Harry Potter characters will come into play in the next few chapters and then they're here to stay.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Melody however belongs to me.


	3. Charms Class

All That Matters is Trust

By: Lizzie Langer

Author Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I'm really starting to like this story and that's the reason why its taking me to update. But I'll be updating more so keep looking for this story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Three

Charm's Lesson

The next day Harry walked through the hall of the Charms corridor with his best friend Ron Weasley. As they walked, they said hi to all their friends and talked to one another in an almost brotherly fashion.

"I think its a good idea," Ron stated as they stopped at his locker. "It'll put you back on track and maybe get you your old reputation back.'

"I've always have been popular! That's my rep. How's the 'Bookworm' going to change that?" Harry leaned against the locker next to Ron's.

"How should I know? I rarely talk to her if at all. But Ginny says she's sweet and nice just like Melo-" Ron shut his mouth, not wanting Harry to dwell in the past.

"No one will ever be like Mel!" 

"I never said she was like her, Ginny did," Ron closed his locker and they started to walk to the Charms classroom.

"Anyway, I haven't told Cho yet,"

"That you can't see her anymore or that the bookworm is you tutor?"

"Both," They walked into the classroom and took their seats in the back of the room. 

Just then Hermione "The Bookworm" Granger walked in followed by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. The Boys head to the back and said hi to Harry and Ron and took their seats in front of them, while Hermione sat in the front row with Neville Longbottom. Soon other students came in and the class was bursting with kids. 

"Hey Harry," A girl from Hufflepuff said as she walked by. She winked at him and took her seat next to her friends.

"Who's that?" Harry asked Ron.

"Jessie Hannan, foxy little number isn't she?" Ron wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Yea...but that's not the point," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Then what is Harry?"

Harry shock his head, "I don't know anymore...."

"You know what? You don't know anything since you started to date Cho. Maybe she's your problem."

"No!"

"Harry she made you delusional!" Harry glared at his best friend. "Well she has!"

"Whatever Ron, Whatever."

Flitwick entered the classroom and soon the class was taking notes on how to command things to come to you with no wand. Of course no one got it. He had said that most wizards and witches didn't know how to do wand less magic and the few that did were very powerful.

On Harry's third try he heard Ron mumble some words under his breath that he couldn't understand. Harry looked to the front of the room to see Hermione struggling and Neville almost in tears. Harry shook his head and tried again. His parents could do this, why couldn't he?

Suddenly out of nowhere Harry had Hermione's charm book in his hand. Harry just stood there staring at the book. Ron started to whoop and cheer finally seeing his friend progressing in the class and Flitwick clapping.

"Very impressive Mr. Potter! Very Impressive!" Flitwick complimented him and the class clapped. Harry turned to Ron and smiled.

"Looks like I don't need tutoring after all."

"You still have a long way to go," Ron smiled at his friend. _This is going to be a rough journey. Sure he knows how to do things but he doesn't try. Maybe the bookworm will get him to try. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Note: Sorry this chapter is sooo short. But I wanted to post this chapter quick for you guys and not keep you waiting. The next chapter should be out in the next few days depending on how creative my mind is. Thanks again to all the people who reviewed.

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. All the Characters you don't recognize belong to me.


End file.
